galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Joust Friends
" " is the second episode of Season 1. It aired alongside the "Pilot" episode January 4, 2015. Plot Galavant’s dream of rescuing Madalena from the clutches of evil King Richard quickly turns into a nightmare where he’s missing his pants. Thankfully, he’s fully clothed when he awakens. He’s ready to embark on a hero’s journey. Galavant, Princess Isabella and Sid need funds for lodging during their trip. Fortunately, there’s a jousting competition offering a valuable top prize. Sir Jean Hamm is an old rival of Galavant. He’s entered in the jousting competition as well. Princess Isabella bluffs Galavant into the finals thanks to her boasting of his skills. It’s her way of buying some time in order to protect the jewel, as it’s put up as entry fee collateral. Galavant is trained by Princess Isabella. He struggles to overcome his fear and get his jousting mojo back. He’s going to need it, as Jean Hamm is going to be a formidable foe. Isabella plots to get him tipsy enough so that he won’t be too formidable. It seems to work, as Sir Jean Hamm embarks on a pre-joust vomit session. Sadly, he’s unable to open the mask on his armor before the messy regurgitation ensues. Galavant isn’t in much better shape. He trained so hard that he can’t move his arms or legs. This turn of events leads to the worst jousting match ever. Both competitors are slow and unsteady as they strike. Both fall to the ground. The first man to rise to his feet is the victor. It’s takes a mighty effort, but Galavant ultimately wins the day. He stands tall right up until the moment a joyous Isabella hugs and tackles him to the ground. King Richard realizes he needs to be a little manlier if he’s ever going to gain the respect of his wife. Gareth helps butch him up a bit. King Richard surprises Madalena with an intimate meal. He drinks ale straight from the bottle and lets out a manly burp. The king and queen open up to each other and realize that perhaps being with each of them may not be the worst thing ever. Galavant and Isabella feel the same way. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundsonas as Richard * Vinnie Jonesas as Gareth * Mallory Jansenas as Madalena * Karen Davidas as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast * John Stamos as Jean Hammhttp://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141215abc14/ Trivia * Originally, Gareth was to have performed the song "Man-e-ology" as an attempt to get King Richard to "butch up," but due to time constraints, the number wound up being cut.AfterBuzz TV: Galavant After Show w/ Luke Youngblood & Karen David Season 1 Episodes 5 & 6 * This episode contains a reference to the popular fantasy show Game of Thrones. When the travelers reached the sign to Valencia, another arrow pointed in the opposite direction was labeled Winterfell, a major location on the show. Songs * Hero's Journey * Stand Up * Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever * Man-e-ology (deleted scene) Gallery Sources http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/episode-guide/season-01/102-joust-friends http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/news/music-lounge/episode-102-music Category:Episodes Category:Season 1